supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pidgeot
|Row 2 title = Type |Row 2 info = Normal, Flying |Row 3 title = Weaknesses |Row 3 info = Electric, Ice, Rock |Row 4 title = Strong against |Row 4 info = Bug, Grass, Fighting |Row 5 title = Evolves from |Row 5 info = Pidgeotto}} Pidgeot is a dual Normal/Flying type Pokemon introduced in Generation I. It can Mega Evolve starting in Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It evolves from Pidgeotto starting at Level 36. On November 14, 2015, following the Paris attacks in France, Pidgeot was announced as Anke Karstens' replacement on the judge panel until the 2015 Carrera de Estrellas in Colombia. Motorsport Pidgeot was included in Turkey's squad for the 2015 and 2016 IndyCar Series seasons. Pidgeot has been with Turkey since the country qualified for their first European FIFA Champions at Euro 1996 in England and the first time it existed. Pidgeot's best IndyCar finish is 9th at Sonoma in 2015, when they rallied back from starting 24th and upsetting Froslass' side. Pidgeot will participate in all track activity in every 2016 round, as Turkey is racing full time in the 2016 season. Pidgeot will lead the Turkey national IndyCar team and JR Hildebrand for the 2017 IndyCar Series. Pidgeot had missed Barber due to a hand injury on Hildebrand from a crash in Long Beach with Mikhail Aleshin, so Zach Veach subbed for Pidgeot; but Pidgeot watched the IndyCar race at Barber on the sidelines. One of their best results in years was 2nd at Iowa, second to Hélio Castroneves. Pidgeot finished 15th in the final standings after Sonoma, qualifying for seedings in their first Swiss Open since 2012; but days later Pidgeot failed to qualify for The Mask Singer finals. Pidgeot will also participate at the 2018 Race of Champions due to it being held in Saudi Arabia and Pidgeot representing Turkey. Pidgeot is known for writing the "What Kind of IndyCar Driver are You?" song, which is a parody song of "What Kind of Pokemon Are You?". Pidgeot was left without a ride in the 2020 IndyCar Series, after Honchkrow replaced Pidgeot for the year following their result in the 2019 Petit Le Mans IndyCar Cup. Outside Motorsport Pidgeot didn't participate in Carrera de Estrellas 2014 due to Fak wai nai paen din; the same reason as Metagross and Beedrill. Pidgeot was part of the Turkish squad that participated in American Ninja Warrior in 2016. Pidgeot was impressed with the runs of Croatia, Brazil and Honduras and said "Nice job you guys!". The fans of Pidgeot then cried because of the weather. Pidgeot qualified for the IndyVision Song Contest 2016 final representing Turkey due to their top 10 result in the first semifinal with Cresselia with the 1965 song. In the 2016 Athens Open, Pidgeot forced a third set in their first round match against eventual semifinalist Metagross; but lost 6-3, 3-6, 6-3, the same scoreline as the Pee Saderd-Sceptile match. Pidgeot qualified for the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells draw despite being originally seeded 26th due to the Will Power rule. It had to qualify because it entered the tournament late. It will now face Azumarill. Despite missing the Barber race, Pidgeot successfully returned to the seedings for the first time since the 2012 Swiss Open. Pidgeot was part of the 2018 Feud Original 20 (the Abomasnow clan), and was one of the only two Generation I Pokemon (the other being Nidoking) to qualify for the seedings in all 2018 Feud episodes. Pidgeot's qualifications also included the mixtures of internal selections and standings/internal selections. Pidgeot's best Feud result was a quarterfinal in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve, which was also Pidgeot's debut episode in I Can See Your Voice Thailand, as a guest SING-vestigator. Trivia *Pidgeot was the first Pokemon to be introduced as a Ben and Toad's Contest judge. *Pidgeot is the final form of Pidgey. *Pidgeot's captured level in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon by Island Scan is 29, which was under leveled since Pidgeotto doesn't evolve into the Turk until level 36. It almost matched the Turk's seeding in 2017 Swiss Open. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Normal typed Pokemon Category:Flying type Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters